towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Toy's Wish
.jpg| }} |} |hp=2030000|def=4690|coin=189|esk=945}} |} : Woah! W-what happened to all of you? Who is this guy? : We found a group of surviviors...but...they were wiped out by some lunatic toys... : Lunatic toys? What do you mean? The Summoner had exhausted his mana. He had brought Jinnie, Clara, and Todd back to the bakery through sheer willpower. Belle helped the Summoner lay Todd into the cage. The Summoner placed Jinnie and Clara on the table. At that moment, the Summoner blacked out and slumped down. Belle caught him before he fell, and she then gently rested him onto the floor. : Rest well! You've got me here. The Summoner finally had the chances to ease off. He steadily entered dreamland... 【Wave 3 - after first attack】 : It's you... I died because of you...! 【Defeated BOSS】 Dead Child: 'It hurts! Somebody! Help! It hurts. It hurts. It hurts...' : 'I'm...so sorry...so sorry...' Dead Woman: 'It's all your fault! You couldn't save us!' : No! A woman covered with blood and a limbless child crawled to the Summoner and he woke up in fear. : 'How could I not save them? When will these painful deaths stop occurring?' The Summoner wiped away the sweat on his forehead and took a deep breath. He looked around and found everyone else still sleeping, but Belle was missing. The Summoner thought Belle might be taking care of Todd in the kitchen. As he stood up intending to check on Todd, he saw a tiny shadow walking into the kitchen. It was Jinnie! }} |hp=2678650|def=20000|coin=400|esk=649}} |hp=2678650|def=20000|coin=400|esk=784}} |damage=13226|turn=1 |hp=4067390|def=8950|coin=0|esk=1267}} |} : 'What's wrong with Jinnie? Why is she crying...? Is she injured?' The Summoner followed Jinnie into the kitchen. There he saw Belle sleeping next to the cage with her hand supporting her chin. Her weariness showed on her face. : 'Belle is in the kitchen watching Todd, as I thought...' Just as the Summoner was thinking how he could repay for her help, Jinnie stepped up to Belle and Todd. She raised her head while staring at them. Suddenly, a gust of strange atmosphere shrouded Jinnie. The scent of bloodlust filled the kitchen! : 'What's that weird power around Jinnie...?' At that moment, Jinnie raised her hands to gather water elemental power. A dozen blades of water appeared in mid-air. Their sharp tips all pointed at Belle and Todd! Jinnie murmured to herself. : ...Fulfill my dream... I have to...fulfill my dream... 【Meet BOSS】 The look in Jinnie's eyes turned sharp. All of the blades launched themselves at Belle and Todd! The Summoner immediately created an elemental shield to protect Belle and Todd... : Jinnie! What is wrong with you? Why did you attack them all of a sudden? : A voice is telling me that if I want to fulfil my dream... : I'll have to kill them! Summoner, get out of my way! 【Defeated BOSS】 Jinnie and the Summoner stared at each other. He was shocked by the determination in Jinnie's eyes. He could not help wondering what kind of dream had to be fulfilled at the cost of two lives. : 'How do I save Jinnie without ruining her dream?' }} |hp=100|def=10|coin=6383|escape=2|esk=1013}} |} : A wish that makes you kill can't be what you truly yearn for! : I'll go back to the days when my parents were still alive! : She promised me... My dream would come true if I killed Belle and Todd... : Memories should motivate us to live a better life. Indulging in the past will only lead you to destruction! Jinnie gathered water elemental power, preparing another attack. The Summoner leaped and landed between Jinnie and Belle. He stretched out his arms and stared right into Jinnie's eyes. : If you're going to kill them no matter what, kill me first! Jinnie looked into the Summoner's eyes. She recalled what they had been through so far, and the blades vanished. Moments later, Jinnie slumped down as the strange atmosphere disappeared. The Summoner wrapped her in his arms. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. : I'm...sorry... I didn't mean it... I just...I just... : Of course you didn't mean it. I know it. : Well. Let me fulfil your wish! 【Meet BOSS】 : Where does the Summoner exactly want to take me to? 【After Battle】 The Summoner brought Jinnie to the playground in the town. There was no one in the playground. Jinnie wondered why the Summoner had brought her here. Suddenly, the carousel began to rotate... : How...? : Your wish is to feel the happiness you experienced when you were small rather than go back in time. I heard that every child loves playgrounds. I hope this will make you feel like a child once again. The Summoner smiled radiantly. Jinnie smiled back. They rode on the carousel for a long time until dawn. They left for home as the sun rose high, Jinnie stole a glance at the Summoner... : I'm lucky to have Summoner by my side. The Summoner and Jinnie went back to the bakery. He checked on Todd in the kitchen, and Jinnie took a walk around the bakery. She recalled what had happened in the playground and smiled. Clara noticed that, so she warned Jinnie about her temperament. : Don't get too close with a human. They get bored of things quickly. : No! Summoner is different. : You'll see. I warned you. After Clara walked away, Jinnie peeped at the Summoner from a corner and murmured to herself, : I believe in Summoner... Summoner is different. Summoner will not leave me... }} to retreat 1 times|to unlock Betrayed Demon}} zh:玩具的無奈